In a game house having a number of game machines such as slot machines, problems may occur at the machines, or a player may perform an illegal or cheating act. If a player meets a given condition while playing at a game machine, game play media such as medals are paid out to the player for the winning game plays from the game machine. If the player wins game plays repeatedly at the game machine, the game machine may be locked onto a win, namely, placed in a closed condition. In such a case, the player needs to call personnel in the game house so that they can take appropriate action.
When the need to call personnel occurred, hitherto, the player pressed a call switch, or the game machine automatically caused a call lamp or buzzer installed on the game machine to blink or beep to inform only personnel near to the game machine unit.
Thus, the related art was not satisfactory to give personnel in the game house immediate and obvious information about the game machine where problems or the like occurred. This is because it is next to impossible for personnel to observe a large number of game machines at any one time or because personnel do not always exist at a position near the game machine to such a degree that they can recognize the produced indication or alarm for the game machine promptly.
In a game house, when a player wins a game play at a game machine such as a slot machine, the game machine uses display means installed on the game machine to make representation such as displaying graphics representing the winning game play, blinking flash lamps, and producing sound through a loudspeaker celebrating the winning game play, applauding the player, and congratulating the player on his or her luck.
In such a case, the successful player would want to feel a sense of his or her own superiority over other players. On the other hand, unsuccessful players raise the sense of expectation of their own success from the success of another person. The players in such a mental state will be intent on playing games; this effect is favorable to game house managers for effective use of game machines.
However, the conventional appeal for winning game plays has been made only at the game machine. Thus, it is difficult for other players to know at which game machine a player has won games. As a result, the successful player does not really have the sense of superiority over other players. It is also unsatisfactory as unsuccessful players do not increase their sense of expectation of winning game plays, and thus the enjoyment of the game is not increased the pleasure of games.